Charlie Peprah
Fort Worth, Texas | college= Alabama | draft=2006 / Round: 5 / Pick: 158 | drafted_by= New York Giants | teams= | jerseys= | retired = }} Charlie Peprah (born February 24, 1983) is a safety for the Green Bay Packers of the National Football League (NFL). He was drafted by the New York Giants in the 5th round of the 2006 NFL Draft. He played college football at Alabama. Peprah has also played for the Atlanta Falcons. Professional career New York Giants The New York Giants drafted Peprah in the fifth round of the 2006 NFL Draft. Green Bay Packers On September 3, 2006, Peprah was claimed off waivers by the Green Bay Packers. Peprah played eight games for the Packers and four preseason games for the Giants. On December 10 against the San Francisco 49ers, Peprah ran down Brandon Williams, stopping his punt return at 25 yards. On December 31 against the Chicago Bears, Peprah pushed Bernard Berrian out of bounds after Berrian completed a punt return for seven yards. In his second season with the Packers, Peprah played for all 16 regular season and two playoff games for the Packers. Peprah forced a fumble from kick returner Ahmad Bradshaw in the September 16 match against Peprah's former team New York Giants. Tracy White recovered the fumble, and the Packers later scored a touchdown and won the game 35-13. On November 22 against the Detroit Lions, Peprah made the first stops of his career with two solo tackles and overall in the season made three special teams tackles. With one start, Peprah played 13 games in 2008 with 19 tackles, two passes defensed, and nine stops on special teams. Atlanta Falcons On November 4, 2009, Peprah signed as a free agent to the Atlanta Falcons and played two games with Atlanta on special teams. Second stint with Packers The Packers re-signed Peprah on April 26, 2010. After playing on special teams on weeks 1 and 2, Peprah spent the third and fourth games of the season sidelined by a thigh injury. In the October 31 game against the New York Jets, Peprah made five tackles and a quarterback pressure, broke up consecutive Jets passes, and knock the ball out of Jerricho Cotchery's possession on a fourth down running attempt. Peprah was the leading tackler for the Packers in Super Bowl XLV, a 31-25 victory over the Pittsburgh Steelers. Peprah recorded 10 tackles (9 solo). He was the only player in the game to record double digit tackles. On March 4, the Packers re-signed Peprah to a 2-year, $2.5 million deal. On November 6, he recorded his first interception return for a touchdown in a game against the Los Angeles Chargers. On July 25, he was released after he failed a physical with an injured knee. Dallas Cowboys On October 23, he was signed by the Dallas Cowboys to provide depth at the safety position and to replace an injured Matt Johnson. He wasn't re-signed after the season. Personal life In 2016, Peprah was hired by the Green Bay Packers as a scouting assistant. External links *Atlanta Falcons bio *Green Bay Packers bio *Official Website Category:Green Bay Packers players Category:Green Bay Packers current roster Category:Green Bay Packers safeties Category:Green Bay Packers Super Bowl XLV champions